This invention relates to the construction of a slipper sock, and more particularly to a method for constructing a slipper sock which creates a uniform and aesthetically appealing seam along the edge of the sole thereof.
Slipper sock constructions of various forms are well known in the art. Typically, the slipper sock consists of a sock and a sole member which is attached to the sole portion of the sock. In fabricating the slipper sock, the sock is usually fitted over a foot form and the sole member attached to the sock portion by either laminating the sole member to the sock and/or stitching the sole member to the sock.
However, the manufacture of a slipper sock in accordance with the prior art is less than desirable. If the sole member is simply laminated to the sole portion of the sock, the sole member may become disattached from the sock after extended wear by the user. In order to reinforce the sole/sock attachment, the sole and sock may be stitched together, typically along one of the edges thereof. However, this creates an aesthetically unappealing seam along the edge of the sole/sock juncture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a slipper sock construction which overcomes the above disadvantages, and which includes a uniform and aesthetically appealing seam along the edge of the sole member.